


Seven Years Later

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (pairings only mentioned), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho and Harry see each other at Hogwarts on the 2nd May, seven years after the war ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years Later

  
"Harry?" Harry turned, not recognising the voice but definitely recognising the pretty face of his first crush, Cho Chang. He smiled, knowing that it was weak and half-hearted, but unable to show how happy he was to see her when his mind was crowded with the memory of holding the Stone in his hand and seeing the dead coming to bring him home. Cho walked closer and took next to Harry, her smile almost a mirror of his. 

 

"It's good to see you, Cho. How have you been?" 

 

"Actually, much better. I felt - this year I actually feel brave enough to face this." She gestured to the Hogwarts' grounds, no longer showing the scars of battle apart from the Memorial Stone gleaming in the sunlight. It was too pretty a stone for what it was, for what it signified. 

 

"You've always been brave, Cho," Harry said, feeling that this point was important. Looking back on his relationship with Cho, short-lived though it was, it made him aware of how the year after Voldemort returned must have been the worst year of Cho's life. He still remembered Hermione talking about how Cho cried all the time as if it was a fact that everyone knew and nobody worried about anymore. They had all become a little more self-aware after the war finished. "Don't doubt that." 

 

Cho smiled again and this looked much more real than the smile she greeted Harry with. "Thanks, Harry. It's good to know you've gotten better at this comforting girls part." Harry laughed, a little surprised, but mostly happy that they had gotten to this part. 

 

"Well, Ginny told me how rubbish I was at the comforting thing after she lost with Holyhead Harpies for the first time. And Hermione really told me how much of an idiot I was with you." 

 

This time it was Cho who laughed. "Well, you weren't the only idiot. I should have just given myself time, but I was just really confused." Harry nodded. He definitely understood what that was like. "So, you and Ginny are still together?" Harry blinked and Cho turned pink. "Oh, Merlin, that sounded so much worse out loud. I'm not asking you on a date or anything, I'm engaged actually and have a little girl, I was just trying to make conversation." 

 

Harry really wanted to laugh because he remembered being that awkward during fifth year when at Madam Puddifoot's with Cho and it was really strange being on the receiving end. 

 

"That's alright. I managed to do the same to Parvati last year. She thought it was hysterical and brings up every time I see her now." Harry rolled his eyes at the memory. Lavender had thought that she needed to get more of a social life and every month, she tried to get every Gryffindor from their year to meet up at least once just to catch up. It was interesting being friends with his year mates when there wasn't a life-threatening situation hanging over his head. "Ginny and I are married. She's pregnant at the moment, eight months and she can't wait for it to be over." 

 

"Congratulations! I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Ling. It was like I had the worst pregnancy in the world and everyone kept saying that pregnancy was a magical time and you'll really miss it, but all I could think about was when I didn't have this baby playing football with my internal organs." Harry smiled and vowed to be a lot more understanding about Ginny's complaints now. He thanked Merlin that he wasn't the one who had to be pregnant. 

 

Cho was digging around in her pockets until she brought out a scrap of paper. She showed it to Harry with an air of distinct pride. It was a magical picture of a beaming baby with Cho's dark hair and eyes. She was beautiful and when Harry said so, Cho beamed exactly like the baby in the photo. 

 

"She's the most important person to me. She's mostly why I came here today. I want - I want to tell her about Cedric, to make sure he's not forgotten. He doesn't deserve to be forgotten." Cho blinked, her eyes glistening with tears and Harry averted his eyes. Of all the dead that haunted his dreams, Cedric's was somehow one of the worst. 

 

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said? At the end-of-year feast in fourth year?" Harry asked and Cho nodded. 

 

"Every word. When the time comes between making a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." The tears finally escaped from Cho's eyes but she looked peaceful, even smiling slightly. "He was everything Dumbledore said. I don't want to shy away from talking about him because it hurts, because Cedric doesn't deserve that so I thought I come and remember him, so when Ling is older, I could tell her all the good things about him." 

 

"That sounds... really good. He shouldn't be forgotten." Harry decided that he would tell his child about Cedric, how he was good and brave and fair and how he was a real person and not just a name in the history books as the first death in the Second War. "Thanks, Cho." 

 

Cho blinked, looking surprised for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks to you, Harry. Owl me, okay? Or ring me, Daniel's Muggle so we've got a telephone." She scribbled her number and address down on a scrap of paper from her pocket using a ballpoint pen before handing it over. "We should meet up again. You can meet Ling and I can give you advice on how to survive your first year." 

 

"Sounds great," Harry said sincerely. They said goodbye and Harry went back to join the rest of his family, feeling much happier than he normally did on this day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around on my computer for a while. Always need more friendship fics and more Cho Chang fics.


End file.
